<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here by jl_micasea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915233">I'm Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea'>jl_micasea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, All Rights Reserved, Angst, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Restraints, SKz Smut, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, Swearing, changbin hulks out, hard dominant Changbin, jisung is a little shit, stray kid smut, stray kids x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Changbins' friends land you in more than a heap of trouble with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from my old Tumblr account.<br/>Hope you enjoyed this, welp. Feedback appreciated either through AO3 or via Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica<br/>~ <a href="https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>~ <a href="https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea">Ko-Fi</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>For the hundredth time that evening, you broke out into another raucous laugh as Jisung quipped an anecdote in that way that just made you die.</h5><p>He was so unbelievably charismatic, the way he held everyone’s attention when he spoke was second to no one you’d ever met.</p><p>You giggled into your drink at his story, leaning back into the booth next to him. Felix and Hyunjin were sat opposite you, the two of them laughing just as hard as you were.</p><p>“Yo, budge up Y/N!” A voice from behind you called. You looked up to see Chan, flashing him a smile as you scooted further into the booth to let him sit.</p><p>Your legs had been brushing against Jisung’s anyway, but you were only forced closer to him as Chan slid himself into the cosy seat.</p><p>“What are we talking about?” Chan asked, taking a sip of his beer as he got involved in the conversation.</p><p>“Ji was just telling us about that time he performed a rap for his evaluation…” You smiled, not thinking much of it as Jisung threw his arm around the back of the booth.</p><p>“Ah, right. Yeah, that wasn’t one your finest moments, dude.” Chan laughed, recalling the memory and the look on his face when he was told he’d have to perform the rap again because he wasn’t looking at the camera the first time.</p><p>“Well, I learnt my lesson, didn’t I?” He protested. “I prepared for all the others, it never happened again!”</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed under his breath, shooting daggers at him.</p><p>“That’s a blatant fucking lie! You did it all the time!”</p><p>More laughter broke out around the table as Jisung pouted to himself. Noticing his little expression, you leaned over him and soothed his chocolate coloured hair.</p><p>“N'awh, it’s okay Jisung-ie. It all worked out in the end, right? I know it must have been hard for you…” You cooed, still trying to stifle a laugh.</p><p>Jisung swatted your hand away, glaring at your sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Don’t baby me.” He growled. His eyes suddenly darkened as he leaned in to your ear, his lips just grazing against your ear lobe. “Or do you want me show you something that <em>is</em> hard…?”</p><p>Your eyes went wide at his words, and your mouth hung open in shock. Was he crazy? Everyone knew you were dating Changbin…</p><p>You sat back awkwardly in your seat, suddenly feeling uneasy at the change in his demeanour. Hyunjin cocked his head at you, having seen the little exchange but not being able to hear what was said. You shook your head at him quietly, dismissing it as nothing.</p><p>"Y/N?”</p><p>Your name was called from the other side of the bar, and you craned your neck to see your boyfriend approaching the table.</p><p>He was wearing his workout clothes, a pair of tight-fitting sweats and a sleeveless black tank top with a baseball cap low over his eyes. You were about to open your mouth to greet him, when a gentle hand on your bare thigh made you stop.</p><p>Jisung took a gulp of his drink, acting as nonchalant as ever while his fingertips grazed your inner leg under the table. You clamped your legs together to trap his hand, painfully aware of the tingling sensation he was leaving on your skin. He was playing a seriously dangerous game.</p><p>Changbin moved over to the table, giving various forms of handshakes and fist bumps to the others. You sat perfectly still, plastering on your best fake smile as the tips of Jisung’s fingers barely laced over your clothed heat. You shivered involuntarily, slipping your hand under the table and grabbing Jisung’s wrist to hold him in place.</p><p>Your boyfriend looked over at you, and your heart stopped. His expression immediately became dark, his sixth sense kicking in as he rested his eyes on you. Your flushed cheeks, your slight laboured breathing, the way you seemed so on edge.</p><p>He definitely knew.</p><p>“Hey- can we talk?” He directed at you, his jaw tensing as he began to walk away first.</p><p>You nodded and gestured at Chan for him to move so you could get out, and you slid out of the booth as Jisung smirked into his drink.</p><p>“What’s up?” You asked, still trying to maintain your facade with him.</p><p>He turned to face you, his eyes seething with rage. You swallowed hard, your heart pounding as he whispered in your ear.</p><p>“Say your goodbyes. We’re leaving.”</p><p>You didn’t get a chance to ask anything further as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and left the bar. You quickly moved back to the table, reaching over to the seat and grabbing your bag.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, guys.” You said awkwardly. “We’re going home.”</p><p>“Bye, baby.”</p><p>You glared at Jisung, his farewell came out as a sly, prodding threat.</p><p>He had no idea the world of trouble he’d just landed you in.</p><hr/><h5>The drive home had been silent.</h5><p>You hadn’t dared to speak to him or even ask if he was okay, because you knew he wasn’t.</p><p>The veins in his hands popped as he held the steering wheel with a deathly intensity. He slammed the gears into position, accelerating with far more force than was necessary as he drove back to the apartment you shared.</p><p>This was going to be bad.</p><p>Parking up outside the apartment, Changbin switched off the ignition and climbed out of the car, not bothering to wait for you as he headed inside.</p><p>Flustered and panicking, you quickly followed him into the building, your mind racing with thoughts of something you could do to bring him down. You’d never seen him so pissed off.</p><p>Changbin unlocked the door to the apartment, holding it open for you as you tentatively stepped inside. You hadn’t expected that small act of courtesy, but you were quickly brought back down to earth as he wrapped his hand around your throat and pinned you against the door, almost knocking the wind out of you.</p><p>“You’re such a fucking slut.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide as he pressed himself up against you, his lips connecting with yours in a fierce and messy kiss. You whined into him and clawed at his shirt, eager to touch.</p><p>He firmly slapped your hands away, sinking his teeth into your bottom lip and tugging at it, allowing the flesh to bounce back on itself.</p><p>“Sluts don’t get to touch. You think I don’t know what was going on back there?” He growled.</p><p>“Ch- Changbin, I-”</p><p>“Shut your fucking mouth. You only speak when spoken to, and I don’t want your excuses. Why would you let him touch you like that?”</p><p>You gasped for breath as his grip on your throat became harsher, forcing your heartbeat into an entirely erratic rhythm. The dominant in him was taking over, right in front of your eyes.</p><p>He traced his free hand over your hips and curves, kicking your legs apart as he whipped under your skirt.</p><p>You whined again as he deftly pulled your panties aside, slipping his fingertips through your soaking folds. He collected your juices, his eyes darkening as he felt how utterly slick you were.</p><p>“Who is this for, hm?” He asked, dragging his fingers along his tongue as he tasted you.</p><p>You shook your head, unable to form words.</p><p>“I said-” He shook you by the neck, trying to get a response out of you. “Who is this <em>fucking </em>for, slut?”</p><p>“Y- you… it’s for you-” You choked, your chest heaving.</p><p>“I doubt that.” He spat, releasing his hold on your neck as he grabbed you by the wrist instead.</p><p>You fought to catch your breath, your legs unsteady as he dragged you to the bedroom. He threw you inside, launching you past him as you landed on the bed.</p><p>“Undress.”</p><p>You didn’t dare disobey him any longer as he slammed the door closed. You pulled your shirt off over your head, tossing it to the floor and unzipping your skirt as you watched him move to the side of the bed. He pulled a decent sized black box out from underneath it, popping the clasp on it and flipping the lid.</p><p>Your mouth went dry as you saw him pull out various instruments and tools, any one of them able to be used for pleasure… or punishment.</p><p>“On the bed.”</p><p>You complied once again, positioning yourself on the bed. Changbin held a silver steel spreader bar in his hands, unbuckling the leather cuffs on either end as he approached you.</p><p>“Come here.” He commanded, and you scooted further down the bed so he could reach you.</p><p>You winced as the buckles pinched at your skin when Changbin placed your ankles into the cuffs, tightly yanking them closed.</p><p>Now totally bound and helpless, you gasped in surprise as Changbin extended the bar with a quick sliding motion, spreading your legs open far wider than you were used to. He pushed your knees up, sliding the bar over the bed, exposing your sopping pussy to him in all its’ vulnerability.</p><p>“Changbin, c- can I just explain-”</p><p>You tried to appeal to him, but a light slap across your cheek silenced you, and your eyes flew open at the sudden contact.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to speak until spoken to? Are you stupid or just deaf?” He growled, moving back to the box and retrieving a large, pink rubber dildo with a clitoral tickler attached to it.</p><p>You bit on your lip, willing yourself to be quiet for fear of pushing him over the edge. Your core throbbed as he positioned himself between your legs, dragging the device lazily through your heat.</p><p>“I’m not about to let this tight little cunt forget who it belongs to…”</p><p>You whimpered as Changbin whirred up the device, causing the dildo to squirm and writhe around in slow, sensual motions. Holding the bar in place, he eased the toy into your entrance, placing the tickler still over your clit.</p><p>The delicious motions of the dildo overwhelmed you almost instantly. You arched your back and moaned in sinful pleasure as he pumped it in and out of you, forcing you to feel every inch of its’ length and how it caressed all sides of your walls as it rotated around. Heat built in your core, the familiar sensations of orgasm gradually creeping over you.</p><p>“You like this, slut?” He purred, biting on his lip as he watched you fall apart around the toy.</p><p>“Y- yes… I love it-”</p><p>“You don’t deserve to love it.”</p><p>A sharp slap to your pussy made you mewl and Changbin quickly retracted the dildo. Your high faded tragically, and you were left with a painful stinging sensation where he’d smacked you. You tensed and cried out as he slapped your heat again, sending shocks through your body.</p><p>You whimpered helplessly as reinserted the dildo, pressing the tickler against your clit as he clicked it to life. The back and forth of being flung between pleasure and pain was making you lightheaded, your body not knowing how to respond to his advances.</p><p>“You know only I can make you feel this good…” He purred, edging the dildo to the entrance of your walls before slipping it back into you with one firm, quick motion. “And I can take it away just as easily. Sluts don’t get to cum.”</p><p>The vibrations of the tickler surrounded your clit in a painfully gentle embrace, teasing and driving you into a lust filled daze as that delicious pressure in your core built up once again. You squirmed under his touches, wanting nothing more than to release all over the bed sheets as he fucked you relentlessly with the rotating toy.</p><p>Your chest heaved and your stomach knotted, once again threatening to explode. You squeezed your eyes shut, pining desperately for the orgasm that was just teetering on the edge of collapse.</p><p>“Oh, no. Not yet.”</p><p>Once again you were denied your high as Changbin cruelly withdrew all stimulation. Pure frustration flooded you as you ground your hips against nothing, unable to do anything as the overwhelming urge to cry swept over you.</p><p>“P- please…” You whimpered quietly, the over-stimulation becoming too much for you to handle.</p><p>A harsh grip around your throat made you choke on your words.</p><p>“Don’t. Fucking. Speak.”</p><p>Changbin’s eyes were wild with lust, his dominant tendencies bleeding out as he sunk the dildo back into you. He kicked up the vibration, setting it to a higher mode as it thrashed around your walls, brushing against your g-spot and sending intermittent jolts of pleasure through your body. You trembled and quivered as your intense high built up all over your again. Exhausted and desperately needy, your jaw hung slack as Changbin held you by the neck.</p><p>A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he felt you approach your release, and keeping true to his word, he forbid you from cumming yet again. You groaned in sheer exasperation as the toy was removed from you, your body overcompensating for the lack of orgasm by flooding you with tension and stress.</p><p>Totally overwhelmed by your need to cum and your rush of emotions, you uttered the one word you thought you never would.</p><p>“Alpha…”</p><p>Almost immediately, Changbin snapped back to his senses. He froze for a moment, his eyes regaining their clarity as the little word told him that you’d had enough. You couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>Within seconds, you were quickly released from the spreader bar and gathered in Changbin’s arms, tears rolling freely down your cheeks as you came down.</p><p>You trembled in his hold, strung too highly and too intensely. You felt small against his body as he held you tightly, his strong arms embracing you in warmth and safety.</p><p>“Y/N? Look at me…” He whispered, lifting your chin to look at him.</p><p>You met his gaze with glassy eyes, still too worked up to form words.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry…” You sobbed, huddling yourself into his chest.</p><p>“Don’t ever be sorry, baby. Don’t apologise. You’re okay… I’m here.” He purred, soothing your hair. He placed you on the bed next to him, pulling the bed covers over you before he quickly stowed away the equipment.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he stated, giving you a small kiss on the forehead as he left the room.</p><p>You sunk into the security of the bed, desperately trying to calm yourself. Moments later, Changbin returned. He lifted you in a bridal carry, carrying you to the bathroom.</p><p>Your eyes rested on the bathtub of hot water he’d prepared for you, and you only felt like crying more.</p><p>He lowered you carefully into the tub, and you shuddered as the warmth of the water began to undo the knots in your muscles.</p><p>“Take all the time you need, baby. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”</p><p>Your breath hitched in your throat as you noticed the sadness and hurt in his eyes. You quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.</p><p>“Don’t go,” you whispered. “Stay with me?”</p><p>Changbin hesitated, his jaw tensing as he swept his hand through his hair.</p><p>“I need you here…”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he seemed to give in to your request. He slowly removed his clothes and stepped into the tub behind you. He sank down into the water, opening his legs for you to sit between them.</p><p>You rested back into his chest, closing your eyes in content as his arms embraced you gently. This was all you needed. This was what you’d wanted. Just to feel him again.</p><p>Gradually, your trembling began to subside as the combination of warm water and Changbin’s presence soothed you into peace.</p><p>“You okay?” He whispered, pressing soft kisses to your shoulder blade.</p><p>You hummed in response, sinking deeper into his large frame.</p><p>Changbin reached for the sponge and soap, squirting out a generous amount of it and lathering it in his hands. He ran the sponge over your shoulders, following it with his hands as he massaged and caressed your soft skin. It was purely affectionate, an act of compassion that was intended only to help you relax.</p><p>“I’m so fucking sorry, baby… I know I took that too far.”</p><p>You felt a pang of guilt in your chest as he gave his apology. You pulled yourself up, turning in the bath to face him. You placed your hands either side of his beautiful face, looking him straight in the eye.</p><p>“Hey… please don’t do that. I’m okay, really.”</p><p>Changbin bit his lip, shaking his head in shame.</p><p>“Changbin, baby… Look at me.”</p><p>He complied, his gaze pained as the resentment towards himself started to build.</p><p>“I love you. I trust you more than anything. I know you’d never hurt me. So please… don’t let this deter you. I love what we have.”</p><p>Changbin looked at you adoringly, as if wondering how he’d gotten so lucky with you. You were the only person he’d ever met that could handle his… intensity when it came down to it. You could bear with his tendencies if it meant you got to spend your life with him. Because he was your everything. He was your dominant, and you were both still learning your boundaries and limits. You’d do it together.</p><p>“I love you, Y/N.” He whispered, gracing your lips with a tender kiss.</p><p>“I’m here. I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~ Feedback via <a href="https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>~ Support via <a href="https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea">Ko-Fi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>